Ilalang Sore
by pindanglicious
Summary: Ann, ketahuilah bahwa perasaanku padamu selama ini, bagaikan ilalang yang menari tersepuh angin di sore hari. /BerthxAnnie/ficlet-poetry.


_Ann, ketahuilah bahwa perasaanku padamu selama ini, bagaikan ilalang yang menari tersepuh angin di sore hari._

.

.

.

**Ilalang Sore**

**disclaimer:  
Shingeki no Kyojin created by Isayama Hajime  
Ilalang Sore written by pindanglicious  
I don't take any profit by made this fanfiction**

**warn: seems FUTURE-fic/semi-canon/AT/OOC?/Typo/Cliché/plotless /lebay/etc**

_._

_._

_._

_***happy reading***_

_._

_._

_._

_Ann, ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu setelah nanti kita bersua._

_Pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu di kampung halaman yang sama, bagiku kau adalah sosok manis berhati singa. Tubuhmu yang mungil kadang ingin kudekap erat penuh kasih, namun menyeramkan di saat yang bersamaan._

_Aku senang menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari, untuk sekadar melirikmu dengan ekor mataku. Walau sesungguhnya aku tak berani menatapmu langsung dari jarak yang sudah tereliminasi._

_Dulu sewaktu menjadi trainees di angkatan 104, kita selalu bersama. Kau, aku, dan Reiner. Aku rindu masa-masa itu, Ann. Bukan sekarang. Bukan sekarang di mana kita terpisah oleh tembok-tembok kokoh pencakar horizon._

_Meski kini usiaku sudah hampir berkepala dua, rasanya kenangan-kenangan manisku bersamamu tiga tahun yang lalu itu tak akan menghilang. Selalu membekas di permukaan hati. Aku ingin kembali lagi menjadi remaja berusia enam belas tahun yang selalu berada di samping ragamu, bukan menjadi pria dewasa berusia sembilan belas tahun yang selalu menjeritkan rindu namamu dalam kalbu._

_Ann, aku merindukanmu walau hanya beberapa bulan kita tidak bertemu._

_Bagiku rasanya sudah berjuta tahun tak melihat indah wajahmu yang bersinar bak aurora di tengah langit-langit kutub salju. Hatiku berdecit nyeri jika orang-orang Recon Corps memanggil namamu, menjatuhkannya begitu saja dalam kotornya bumi ini. Aku tak sudi nama sucimu terlontar dari bibir nista mereka._

_Demi Tuhan aku rindu. Sangat rindu padamu._

_Empat bulan lalu aku pamit padamu, yang kautunjukkan hanya seulas ekspresi ketidaktertarikan dari rautmu. Namun aku tak mengetahui apa yang ada dalam lubukmu, biarlah asa ini bergolak dalam bara api rindumu._

_Ann, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Terlalu banyak marabahaya di bumi ini untuk sosok dara seindahmu. Aku hanya tak ingin melihat tubuhmu yang terkoyak oleh nelangsa lagi. Rasa rindu ini selalu mencumbu. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat untuk mengusir piluku._

_Demi Tuhan sekali lagi kukatakan, aku rindu padamu, Ann._

_Tetapi bentang langit yang berwarna biru cukup mengobati rasa rinduku padamu yang selalu menggebu. _

_Setiap kali aku menatapnya, rasanya bagai menatap biru lensa matamu yang menyorot luas tiada berbatas, yang kadang kala menatap tajam mataku yang warnanya begitu kontras._

_Ann, bagaimana kabarmu di sana, sebagai anggota polisi militer? Ah, aku lupa kalau sekarang kau sedang berlibur. Tunggu aku minggu depan, Ann._

_Sudah tiga tahun terlantik kau bahkan belum menceritakannya padaku, maupun pada Reiner. Padahal, aku ingin sekali mendengar suara merdumu yang terlantun syahdu, bercerita soal kegiatan sehari-harimu bersama polisi militer lainnya._

_Kadang aku menyesal, kenapa saat itu aku memilih bergabung bersama Recon Corps? Bukan ikut bersamamu, menjagamu, dan melindungimu di pasukan polisi militer. _

_Kadang saja, Ann. Tapi kini aku mengerti kita memiliki pilihan masing-masing, kesibukan masing-masing._

_Ada banyak misi melelahkan di Scouting Legion semenjak pertama kali aku bergabung. Walau berat, tetap kujalankan. Karena ini merupakan pilar penyokong masa depan kita di kemudian hari, benar begitu? Untuk membawa seluruh umat manusia dalam kedamaian abadi, bukan ketakutan yang menyayat hati. Aku sedikit bersyukur kau tak ikut andil dalam misi-misi berat ini. _

_Kabar baiknya, misi kali ini hanya berdurasi empat bulan. _

_Selang satu minggu yang akan datang, aku akan pulang, tentu saja menemuimu. Jikalau pulang setelah misi nanti, aku tak mau melihatmu terluka lagi. Kuharap kau menyambutku dengan senyum tipismu, bukan senyuman sadis maupun senyuman kepedihan._

_Maaf karena aku tak punya sekuntum mawar merah untuk mengeluarkan ledakan rindu asmara yang selama ini kurasa. Mungkin yang kubawa nanti hanyalah genggam tangan kosong yang mengoyak asa. Tapi apa pun tak masalah, Ann. Yang penting, aku ingin pulang membawa nyawaku, utuh dengan ragaku. Bukan hanya jasad yang terbujur kaku dalam gerobak kuda._

_Tunggulah, Ann. Tunggu aku di __sana__, sambut aku dengan raut wajah terbaikmu. _

_Ann, ketahuilah bahwa perasaanku padamu selama ini, bagaikan ilalang yang menari tersepuh angin di sore hari._

_Rasanya berat hati saat terpa angin meniup raga ini untuk menjauh dari genggam tanganmu. Namun selalu ada rasa bahagia yang tak terkira tatkala angin menyepuh tubuhku untuk jatuh ke dalam kepalan hangat tanganmu._

_Jika aku kembali, Ann, bawa aku dalam genggammu. Dalam dekapmu. Dalam kehangatan biduk rumah tangga yang sudah kita bangun dua bulan yang lalu._

_Maka dari itu, setelahnya aku bersumpah tak akan lagi meninggalkanmu._

_Aku akan selalu membawamu, bersamaku. Menjadi suami sekaligus tameng kehidupanmu._

#

"Bertl …"

Perempuan itu bergumam parau menggeggam erat sepucuk kertas lusuh.

Matanya bergerak perlahan, menatap tarian ilalang yang tersapu angin sore. Kadang melambai dan jatuh ke telapak mungilnya, kadang pula menjauh ke arah berlawanan.

Seperti apa yang tertoreh dalam suratnya.

"Aku juga … merindukanmu, Bertl," lanjutnya pelan, nyaris berbisik, memeluk naïf surat yang diberikan padanya tersebut dalam dekapnya.

.

.

.

"_Pekan depan, Bertl. Aku menunggu kepulanganmu. Kau pun harus tetap hidup."_

_._

_._

_._

**[end]**

fanfiksi Budi/Ani untuk seluruh shippersnya! :)) /krik /ngetroll /dibuang

maaf ini abal banget orz. you know lah saya buatnya mepet-mepet sebelum belajar buat ulangan ekonomi besok hahaha syalan :)  
btw saya jerit-jerit bahagia loh baca snk chapter 49 XD waktu si armin nuding-nuding katanya si ani disiksa anggota militer, si budinya langsung bereaksi gila-gilaan XDDD KYAAAAAAA MAKIN SHIP DEH CANON NIH CANON /heh /udah

aniwei ini ceritanya si budi ngirim puisi ke si ani. kenapa si budi bisa bikin puisi lah saya nggak tau wwkwkwkk cuma karakternya yang kalem-kalem gitu bikin ngepas aja OvOb btw di sini juga ceritanya mereka udah nikah, 2 bulan sebelum si budi dikasih misi sama sekoting(?). anggap aja keduanya sama-sama pasutri militer lah ya :))) /ngek

pokoknya maafkan keabsurdan saya dalam membuat fanfic budi/ani ini. Wkwkwk.  
dan oh iya tahun ini juga Indonesian Fanfiction Awards kembali diselenggarakan ;D untuk lebih jelasnya cek bit. ly/ webifa13 ahaha  
babay minna~ majukan fanfiksi berbahasa indonesia!

.

_=pindanglicious_


End file.
